


Solving Problems

by ximeria



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Porn, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-12
Updated: 2006-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal and Jayne solve their arguments in their own unique way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solving Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1st ever Porn Battle

Jayne's been watching him for ages, never doing anything about it.

Whatever 'it' is. Not that Mal doesn't have an idea. He sees the spark every time they argue, sees the twitch in Jayne that could mean he wants to grab his gun or his knife.

Mal figures it's somethin' else Jayne wants to grab...

He's so used to the look 'n' twitch, the way it never ends with anything but him winning and Jayne being annoyed that the confrontation takes him completely off guard. With his pants down, literally.

Jayne pushes him against the cold metal of Serenity's inner wall and holds him there, in the dark of Serenity's neck that leads from the dining area to the cockpit. Mal knows that Wash and Zoë are up there and that they can hear them.

Mal finds he doesn't care as the heat of Jayne's body warms his front as much as the metal cools his back. The firm muscles flex and arch against him and Mal grins as he sees, what little light there is, glint in Jayne's eyes.

He looks like a crazy hwoon dahn gone over the edge of the 'Verse.

Nothing new there, then. And he looks hot, Mal would be lying if he claimed that he don't.

Jayne grunts as he grinds against Mal, his body invitingly alive and willing.

Mal's smile widens as he slips his hands down to dig his fingers into Jayne's ass, so tightly enclosed in those trousers. Mal likes the look and feel, but he figures in a moment or two, someone will come, someone will want to check why they aren't yelling anymore.

A moment later someone's definitely coming. Jayne's body sags against Mal's and the panted breath is loud in Mal's ear.

"Go se," Jayne curses. "Those were my best trousers. Cleanest too."

Mal sniggers. He can't help it. His own trousers aren't feeling too good either as the spunk cools off. Kinda uncomfortable really. Besides, one of the crew really could happen upon them and he's not sure he wants to end this just yet.

He just needs to catch his breath and he'll be good for another round. The way Jayne's not moving away makes Mal think that maybe Jayne's up to one too.

There's still the issue of privacy, though.

Sure, this is his ship, but it's kinda hard to act the boss when people have seen you being molested by your resident mercenary. Not good for the old rep. Whatever's left of it anyway.

No matter how fine this feels.

Mal squeezes Jayne's ass a little harder, getting Jayne's attention, if only for a moment.

"Bunk," he sneers. Or tries to. He knows it comes out less menacingly than he intends.

Jayne bares his teeth, but he nevertheless reaches out to the side, one hand blindly searching for the key that'll open his own bunk. The other's busy roaming Mal's ass, pressing against the seam that runs along the crack of his ass.

Mal uses the moment to gain the upper hand, swinging them around until he's got a panting Jayne pressed against the wall.

"Mal..." Jayne croaks, sweat beading his upper lip, his t-shirt damp and his chest rising and falling like he's been running for a long time.

"If this is a one time offer," Mal warns, "then I'm in charge."

"And if we're doing this again?" Jayne's eyes shine like he's got the fever.

"I'm easy." Mal shrugs.

A growl deep in Jayne's throat makes Mal laugh out loud.

They both relax at the same time, their bodies fitting together in an odd but good way.

"Bunk," Mal repeats in a much lighter tone than before.

"Bunk," Jayne agrees as Mal pushes himself off from Jayne, waiting for him to go down the ladder.

Maybe they should keep solving their arguments this way? Even if it doesn't solve the problems, it sure will be fun.

The end


End file.
